Recall
by grettama
Summary: Karena mengingat dan mengetahui adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Pasca Winter Soldier. Spoiler alert (maybe).


Steve Rogers bermimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama Bucky Barnes. Saat mereka bersama-sama mendaftar untuk militer dan kemudian mampir untuk minum sebentar ke bar. Saat Bucky berdiri di sana, di sisinya, ketika ibunya meninggal dan Bucky merangkulnya hangat.

Steve tahu itu hanya mimpi. Karena di masa sekarang ini, Bucky tidak ingat apapun tentang kenangan itu. Kesadaran akan hal itu membuat rasa pedih menyerang hati Steve, dan ia terbangun.

Aroma khas rumah sakit menusuk hidungnya begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia membuka mata dan sudah bersiap untuk sesi melamun panjang sambil merefleksi masa lalunya ketika dilihatnya sesosok pria berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan topi bisbol yang juga berwarna hitam. Meskipun separuh wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang topi, Steve sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk mengenali siapa sosok itu. Steve mengerjap, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi, dan ketika sosok itu masih berdiri diam di sana, dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku jaket kulitnya, Steve memutuskan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius rumah sakit.

"Itu… benar kau?" celetuk Steve.

Sosok itu mendongak sedikit dan matanya berserobok dengan mata biru Steve.

"Bucky?" ucap Steve lagi, memastikan.

Ia tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Tentu saja. Ia tidak ingat kalau namanya adalah Bucky Barnes.

"Kau terluka cukup parah." Akhirnya Bucky buka mulut.

Steve hanya mendengus geli. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Bucky tidak menanggapi. Ia masih bergeming, menatap Steve dari balik topi bisbolnya. Steve membalas tatapan itu. Ia sudah berniat untuk mencari Bucky begitu ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi takdir berkata lain, justru Bucky yang lebih dulu memberinya kunjungan. Ia memang sudah bertekad kuat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Bucky, dan kalau sekarang Bucky memutuskan untuk muncul di hadapannya, Steve harap tekad kuatnya akan bisa terbayar dalam waktu dekat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Bucky setelah hening cukup lama.

"Steve Rogers," jawab Steve seraya tersenyum.

"Kau memanggilku Bucky."

Senyum Steve melebar. "Namamu sebenarnya adalah James Buchanan Barnes. Tapi karena nama James sudah pasaran dan Buchanan terlalu sulit diucapkan, aku memanggilmu Bucky."

"Hanya kau yang memanggilku begitu?"

Steve mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Ya."

Bucky diam lagi, masih menatap Steve lekat-lekat, seakan menilai. Mungkin ia masih berusaha mencerna jawaban Steve, karena bagaimanapun, dari jawabannya, kentara sekali kalau hubungan mereka di masa lalu begitu dekat. Mungkin itu justru membuat Bucky merasa canggung karena kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu saat ini. Steve sama sekali asing. Jangankan Steve, ia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Ceritakan tentang masa laluku," ujar Bucky beberapa saat kemudian.

Steve tidak langsung menanggapinya. Ia diam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. Reaksi Steve membuat alis Bucky bertaut, heran.

"Jangan salah paham dulu," ucap Steve. Senyumnya masih ada di sana. "Aku juga ingin ingatanmu kembali, tapi bukan begini caranya, Bucky."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Steve menghela napas pelan. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Kau ingin mengetahui masa lalumu, atau _mengingat_ masa lalumu?" Steve balik bertanya.

Bucky mengernyit atas pertanyaan Steve, tidak sepenuhnya paham.

"Aku bisa saja bercerita panjang lebar mengenai siapa kau dan seperti apa hubungan kita di masa lalu, Bucky," ujar Steve lagi ketika Bucky tidak menjawab, "tapi itu hanya akan membuatmu _mengetahui_ masa lalumu alih-alih mengingatnya. Kau mengetahuinya, tapi belum tentu kau ingat. Aku tidak ingin mencekokimu mentah-mentah mengenai fakta-fakta yang ada. Aku ingin kau _mengingatnya_. Dan aku yakin kau juga lebih suka begitu."

Steve tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Bucky, kemudian berkata lagi, "Mengetahuinya tidak akan mengembalikan kenangannya, Bucky."

Bucky masih diam. Steve tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikirannya, tapi ekspresi Bucky melunak.

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku untuk mengingat semuanya," ucap Steve.

Bucky tidak membalas ucapan itu, tapi ia mengangguk singkat, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu kamar Steve, hendak keluar.

"Hei, Bucky," panggil Steve sebelum Bucky benar-benar pergi dan betapa leganya ia ketika Bucky berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya untuk menanggapi panggilannya. "Ketika kau sudah ingat semuanya, kau berhutang padaku sebuah pelukan."

Bucky tidak menjawab, tapi Steve bersumpah ia melihat senyum tipis muncul di wajah Bucky sebelum ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Settingnya setelah Winter Soldier, di rumah sakit waktu Steve masih luka-luka.

Serius, menurut saya, semua film Captain America, entah yang The First Avenger atau Winter Soldier, semuanya adalah film Avengers terbaik, mengalahkan Iron Man dan Thor (padahal saya bias Tony Stark).

Ngomong-ngomong, Tony-nya mana? Cinta segitiganya disimpan dulu ya… (smirk)

Dan abaikan juga judul yang nggak nyambung orz


End file.
